


Matching

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan take their twins costume shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of the Halloween themed Dethan week: costumes.

“Okay, girls,” Ethan said, kneeling down in front of his twins who were buzzing with excitement. “You can go pick out your own Halloween outfits, but you have to bring them to papa and me so we can okay them. Okay?”

“Okay!” The two girls said before tearing off to find costumes.

“No running!” Danny called out as he helped his husband up. “think this is a good idea?”

Ethan shrugged. “Probably not. Shall we go get something for ourselves to wear?”

“You want to dress up with them?”

“Hey, Lydia and Cora’s invite did say costumes required,” Ethan said, taking Danny’s hand and leading him down an aisle, listening closely to his girls to make sure they were behaving. “Want to do something matching?”

“We are not matching our outfits.”

“Well, you’re no fun.”

Danny grabbed a terrible werewolf mask off a shelf and held it up to Ethan. “You could wear this.”

Ethan glared at him. “Or not.”

Danny smiled and leaned in pressing a kiss to Ethan’s cheek before putting it away. “I’m just kidding. Are the girls doing okay?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, I think Harley just dragged Natasha to the boys’ costumes.”

Danny picked up a sexy nurse outfit and held it up to Ethan. “Oh, I think I like this one for you.”

Ethan laughed and pushed it away. “This is something for when the kids aren’t home.”

“Oh, you’d wear it for me?”

“If you want me to,” Ethan said, wrapping his arms around Danny and pulling him into a kiss. “But you have to wear something sexy too.”

“Mmm, I think I can do that.”

Danny kissed him back before stepping away and putting the costume back. “We can buy something sexy for us later when we don’t have the kids with us.”

Ethan smiled. “I love you.”

“I know you do.”

They ended up in the kid’s section having not found anything for them yet and wanting to see how their kids were doing. Natasha ran over to her sister with a Harley Quinn costume and held it up to her. “Look! It’s you, Har!”

“I found you too!” Harley said, holding up a black widow costume.

“You girls going to go as yourselves?” Ethan asked. 

“We could go as each other!” Harley said, turning towards her sister again. “Right, Tasha?”

“Yeah! We can go as each other!”

“And papa and daddy can be superheroes too!” 

Danny smiled. “Okay, but who do you think we should be?”

“I think you should be Nightwing,” Ethan said, pressing a kiss to Danny’s cheek.

“Okay, I can be Nightwing but what about you?”

“Witch and Quicksilver!” Natasha said. “You and Unc Aiden can be them!”

“Uncle Aiden already got his costume,” Ethan said, looking at the sizes of the costumes his girl’s grabbed and grabbing the right sizes for them. “He and Uncle Jackson got theirs yesterday.”

“Daddy can be Captain America!”

“I can be Captain America,” Ethan said. “Let’s go get our costumes.”


End file.
